Reaching Dreams
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Mimpi terbesar seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah menjadi seorang aktor, namun faktanya dia hanya menjadi seorang asisten dari aktor terkenal, Park Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun telah mengenal lebih dalam sosok aktor tampan itu, Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan mimpi terindahnya. Apa mimpi terindah Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol / YAOI-SHOUNEN-AI / ONESHOOT


**Reaching Dreams**

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun and Park Chan Yeol ( ChanBaek Couple )

**Support Cast : Kim Jong In –Kai- , Do Kyung Soo –Kyungsoo- ( KaiSoo Couple –slight-)**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, ****Shounen-Ai or YAOI**

**Rating : T –aman tidak ada unsur em nya karna authornya belum berani bikin gituan-**

**Word : 4.750 ( Satu jedor/? Eh maksudnya oneshoot )**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast punya SM, punya orangtua mereka dan pastinya milik Tuhan. I just an owner who have this story. So, don't plagiarize it! –emang ada yang mau plagiatin -_- -**

_**THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION !**_

SO IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI GENRE,,, PLEASE LEAVE FROM MY FANFICTION!

FOR FUJOSHI OR THE READERS WHO LOVE YAOI

ENJOY THIS FIC ! ;)

REACHING DREAMS

.  
>.<p>

Menjadi seorang aktor bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ya, mungkin bagi sebagian orang argumen itu dianggap salah karena menjadi seorang aktor sangat mudah bila kita mempunyai _talent _yang hebat dan –emm- berkantung tebal. Ya, walaupun tak semua orang membenarkan argumen itu, seorang Byun Baekhyun tak akan pernah mengatakan 'ya' untuk argumen itu.

Ya, apalagi dia hanya seorang warga biasa, tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil bersama keluarganya. Namun, jika ditanya apa cita-cita Baekhyun, pasti dia akan menjawab "Aku ingin menjadi seorang aktor." Sayangnya, dia harus mengubur dalam-dalam cita-citanya itu. Selain berkantong tipis, dia pun tak mendapat izin dari kedua orangtuanya jika dia benar-benar menjadi seorang aktor.

Malang memang. Tadinya, dia benar-benar telah mengubur cita-citanya itu. Tapi setelah melihat tempelan –brosur- di sebuah tembok jalan, akhirnya Baekhyun menggali lagi cita-citanya dan dia siap dengan segala resiko yang akan dihadapinya. Ya, walaupun memang bukan setepat cita-citanya, tapi paling tidak dengan target pekerjaannya kali ini, dia bisa melihat aktor-aktor tampan disana. Byun Baekhyun akan melamar menjadi seorang _asisten aktor_.

Walaupun dia telah mendapat kemarahan dari kedua orangtuanya, namun Baekhyun tetap melangkah ke depan untuk menjadi seorang asisten aktor. Malah kini, dia telah sukses mendapat posisinya menjadi seorang asisten. Dia menjadi asisten dari seorang aktor tampan, tinggi, dan terkenal ramah pada _fans-fans nya_, Park Chanyeol. Percayakah kalian bahwa Baekhyun-pun adalah salah satu dari _fans _Park Chanyeol? Kalian harus percaya karena itu memang kebenarannya.

.

.

REACHING DREAMS

.  
>.<p>

Baekhyun POV

Akhirnya aku bisa bekerja di tempat impianku dari kecil. Ya, kini aku bekerja di salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan, SM Entertainment. Aku bekerja menjadi seorang asisten aktor. Dan aku tidak percaya bahwa aku mendapat posisi menjadi asisten dari aktor favoritku, Park Chanyeol! Oke, mungkin aku berlebihan. Tapi, aku memang sangat senang sekali! Ya, walaupun aku belum pernah mengobrol dengannya, tapi menurut fakta-fakta yang sering aku baca di sebuah _blog, _dia terkenal karena ramah pada fansnya.

"Annyeong, apa kau asisten baruku?" oh tidak! Ini suara Chanyeol! Dan dia memanggilku? Ini mimpi? Baiklah cukup untuk fantasiku, kini saatnya membalikkan badanku dan menjawab pertanyaannya, apapun reaksiku nanti, aku harus bersikap professional!

SRET

"N-ne. A-aku asisten barumu." Sial! Kenapa aku gugup begini? Ayolah ByunBaek! Kau namja! Walaupun orang yang di hadapanmu ini adalah idolamu, tunjukkan sisi namja-mu!

"Oh. Salam kenal. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"  
>Astaga! Dia menanyakan namaku, oh tidak! Oke, lupakan dulu fantasi fanboy mu Baekhyun!<p>

"Byun Baekhyun imnida."

"Wah, namamu bagus. Kalau dilihat-lihat kamu orangnya lucu juga, bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja? Eits, tapi jangan salah paham, mentang-mentang kau temanku, jadi kau malah bermalas-malasan mengurusiku. Jadi, kau mau tidak jadi temanku _plus _asistenku?"

Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya tadi? Berteman? _This my big chance! _Dia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapanku, tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku balas dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengannya. Pipiku. Pipiku kenapa memanas? Oh tidak! Jangan sampai dia melihatnya!

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara? Mian-"

"A-ani. Aku tadi hanya kelilipan saja, kok."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"B-belum."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke restoranku!"

PLUK

Dia menggenggam tanganku. Hangat. Itulah hal yang pertama kali aku rasakan saat tangan kekar Chanyeol menyentuh tanganku. Dan kini dia menyelipkan jari-jari panjangnya ke jari lentikku. Bagus, pipiku kini memerah lagi. Bahkan, bukan hanya pipiku sekarang mungkin seluruh wajahku dipenuhi warna merah hanya gara-gara dia menggenggam tanganku. Di sepanjang jalan, dia terus menggenggam tanganku, bahkan saat di mobil pun dia tetap menggenggam tanganku. Dan pandanganku pun tak lepas dari tanganku yang menyatu dengan tangannya. Oh tidak, Park Chanyeol, _you make me crazy now_.

Normal POV

"Jongin!" sapa Chanyeol pada seorang lelaki yang tengah berkutat di balik kasir restoran. Dia Park Jongin, adik dari Chanyeol.

"Hyung!" seru namja berkulit tan –Jongin- itu dan dengan segera dia menyergap Chanyeol dengan dekapannya. Tak begitu erat, hanya sekedar mendekap.

"Hyung, dia siapa?" Jongin menunjuk namja yang sedang duduk bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Dia Baekhyun. Asisten baruku." Jawab Chanyeol singkat pada adiknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Masih tetap membisu sejak insiden genggaman Chanyeol tadi.

"Oh. Dia cukup manis sebagai namja. Oh iya, Park Jongin imnida. Hyung jadi asisten Chanyeol hyung sejak kapan?" tanya Jongin mencoba akrab dengan asisten hyungnya.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida. Sejak kemarin, Jongin." Jawab Baekhyun setelah tersadar dari fantasinya. Dan mencoba tetap akrab walaupun masih beberapa menit lalu berkenalan dengan adik dari teman _plus _majikannya itu.

"Oh begitu. Mau pesan apa hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum manis dan uhm tampan.

"Americano saja 2." Jawab Chanyeol singkat namun bukannya dianggapi oleh anggukan oleh Jongin tapi malah kerutan halus di keningnya.

"Ya! Hyung, siapa yang tanya padamu? Aku tanya ke Baekki hyung kok." Tegur Jongin.

"Ya! Kau ini. Kau baru kenal Baekhyun baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Sembarangan saja kalau memanggil orang. Lagipula itu menggelikan." Tentang Chanyeol yang mendapat sentuhan manis di tangannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun pelakunya? Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya bermaksud untuk menenangkan Chanyeol saja. Namun, entah kenapa Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sekarang merasa wajahnya memanas. Jongin yang mendapati kedua hyung di depannya sedang blushing hanya bisa tertawa keras. Tapi seolah hanya dunia itu hanya milik mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih tetap saja berpandangan, tak mendengarkan tawa keras Jongin.

"Yak! Apa kalian tidak pegal terus berpandangan seperti itu? Itu mengerikan tahu." Jongin baru menyelesaikan americano pesanan hyung tercintanya itu-Chanyeol-. Namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tetap saja berpandangan. Mungkin sudah sekitar 10 menit terlewati. Merasa tidak digubris, Jongin berinisiatif untuk mengerjai hyung nya itu.

"Huwaaa! Ada kebakaran!" teriak heboh Jongin. Entah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersambet apa, hingga mereka masih tetap berpandangan lekat. Hingga akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol tersadar dan menarik Baekhyun keluar dari restorannya dan Jongin itu. Bahkan, saking terburu-burunya Chanyeol meninggalkan Americano pesanannya. Dan kalian sudah tahu apa reaksi Jongin saat ini? Jongin sedang meraung-raung layaknya orang yang sedang tertimpa masalah besar. Ayolah, image cool seorang Park Jongin harus tergerus hanya karena kakaknya itu. Oke baiklah, kita tinggalkan anak satu itu.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Setelah keluar sebentar ke restoran tadi, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali lagi ke tempat kerja mereka. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang memutuskan, karena Baekhyun sampai sekarang masih seperti orang yang kehilangan akal, matanya menatap lurus ke pergelangan tangannya. Tidak, bukan luka. Tapi, pergelangan tangannya sedang digenggam oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol. Dan kalian tahu sekarang jantung Baekhyun berada dimana? Jantung Baekhyun sedang berlari-lari, meloncat-loncat kegirangan karena pergelangan tangan Baekhyun digenggam oleh idolanya itu. Oke, itu terdengar mustahil. Baiklah, jantung Baekhyun masih berada di tempatnya, namun berdegup dengan kekuatan yang sangat cepat.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin degup jantung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika bisa kita dengar seirama. Oke, mungkin Baekhyun masih masuk akal jika dia berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tidak, kita bayangkan saja jika pergelangan tangan kita digenggam erat oleh idola kita, pasti berdegup kencang bukan? Namun, Chanyeol? Alasan apa yang logis untuk Chanyeol yang jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini? Tak mungkin bukan jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun? Yang notabenenya baru bertemu dan uhm dia asistennya. Ya, walaupun Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang tak mengenal kasta, namun apa kata orang jika Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada usia yang muda?

Dan kini ada dua orang remaja muda yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya, walaupun kita pasti tahu apa maksud dari semua itu, yap, mereka sedang _jatuh cinta._

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Kini genap satu tahun Baekhyun bekerja di SM Entertainment. Posisinya pun masih sama seperti dulu. Ya, asisten dari Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya saat tepat 10 bulan Baekhyun bekerja disini, Baekhyun sempat mendapat promosi untuk menjadi artis trainee di SM Entertainment. Namun, entah kenapa Baekhyun malah menolaknya. Dia lebih memilih menjadi asisten Chanyeol hingga saat ini. Saat itupun Chanyeol sempat tercengang atas keputusan Baekhyun. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun bercita-cita menjadi seorang aktor. Oke akan kujelaskan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi sepasang sahabat sejak dua bulan Baekhyun bekerja disini. Ya, hanya sepasang sahabat. Tidak buruk, walaupun keduanya sebenarnya mengharapkan lebih. Ya, uhm menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ya, memang salah, keduanya adalah sama-sama namja. Namun, jika cinta dan hati yang berbicara, apa harus dikata?

"Baekkie, kenapa saat itu kau menolak tawaran menjadi aktor?" Saat ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di restoran milik Chanyeol dan adiknya, Jongin. Bahkan, sejak mereka bersahabat, restoran ini adalah tempat rutin mereka untuk bersantai. Ah, ya soal panggilan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sepakat untuk mempunyai panggilan sahabat, yakni, Baekkie untuk Baekhyun dan Yeollie untuk Chanyeol. Sungguh romantis bukan?

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Yeollie. Aku merasa aku sudah nyaman bersamamu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah di sekujur wajahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun merona, hanya bisa terkikik geli. Pasalnya, menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan terlihat sangat manis jika sedang merona seperti itu. Oke, Chanyeol juga tahu jika Baekhyun adalah seorang namja. Namun, salahkan saja wajah Baekhyun yang sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"Yak. Jangan menundukkan kepalamu itu, Baekkie. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu." Goda Chanyeol yang mendapat jitakan manis dikepalanya.

"Aissh. Sudah kubilang aku ini namja Chanyeol-sshi. Anda benar-benar menyebalkan." Kesal Baekhyun dan menambah embel-embel 'sshi' di akhir nama Chanyeol. Oh oke, itu memang hanya sekedar gurauan mereka. Karena lihatlah saja mereka kini. Mereka sedang tertawa keras.

Dari kejauhan, adik Chanyeol, Jongin sedang melihat pemandangan manis itu dibalik meja kasir nya itu, sesekali dia tersenyum karena tingkah menggemaskan hyungnya dan asisten hyungnya itu.

"Andai saja, Kyungsoo tidak pergi meninggalkanku ke Canada untuk sekolah, pasti aku akan lebih mesra daripada mereka. Aissh, chagiya. Cepatlah kembali." Lirih Jongin sambil mengelus foto kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Oke, ini kedua kalinya image cool seorang Park Jongin harus jatuh hanya karena tingkah dua hyungnya itu. Miris? Memang.

-xxxxxx-

Hari ini adalah schedule Chanyeol untuk datang di sebuah acara penghargaan aktor terbesar di Korea Selatan, Seoul Movie Awards. Dimana Chanyeol masuk sebagai salah satu nominasi di pengahargaan itu sebagai aktor terbaik tahun ini. Kini Baekhyun sedang mengecek schedule Chanyeol yang lain. Takutnya ada yang terlewat oleh Chanyeol. Namun, beruntung Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan schedule bulan ini. Jadi, schedule sekarang adalah schedule Chanyeol yang terakhir. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya dia bisa pulang sejenak ke rumahnya di Bucheon.

Kini Chanyeol juga sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk datang ke acara besar itu. Tidak sampai 1 jam, Chanyeol sudah keluar dengan jasnya dan sedikit polesan make-up di wajah tampannya.

"Baekkie, eotte? _Na mosisseo_?" tanya Chanyeol dari arah belakang Baekhyun yang sedang duduk santai di sofa apartemen Chanyeol.  
>Demi apapun, Chanyeol sangat terlihat tampan sekali! Bagaimana tidak? Kemeja dan jas hitam legam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu, polesan make-up di wajah tampannya, dan jangan lupakan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa dia akan melayang sebentar lagi jika alam kesadaran Baekhyun kembali lagi.<p>

"A-ah. K-kau sa-sangat tampan, Y-yeollie." Baekhyun gugup. Ya, Baekhyun memang gugup. Karena pertama kalinya, dia melihat Chanyeol setampan ini. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tak pernah tampan, namun entah kenapa saat Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya tadi, membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup tak karuan.

"Gomawo, Baekkie." Omo! Apa yang Chanyeol tadi lakukan? Menyentuh dagu Baekhyun? Oh tidak, seseorang netralkan kembali jantung Baekhyun! Untung saja Baekhyun tak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung, jika iya, mungkin Baekhyun sudah pingsan karena perlakuan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kajja. Kita berangkat nanti kita terlambat." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan halus Baekhyun. Oke, Baekhyun telah berada di surga sekarang.

-xxxxxxxx-

Kini mereka sudah sampai di acara besar itu. Karpet merah pun sudah terbentang dari mulai depan gedung. Banyak sekali paparazzi dan tentunya aktor-aktor terkenal. Chanyeol juga sudah berada di dalam gedung acara. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap diam di mobil Chanyeol sambil menyalakan live streaming acara Seoul Movie Awards. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut serta ke acara itu. Namun, Baekhyun memilih tetap diam di mobil. Bukan, bukan Baekhyun malu, Baekhyun juga sudah memakai jas seperti layaknya Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun hanya takut berita-berita tak mengenakkan terjadi pada orang yang dicintainya itu. Ya walaupun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, namun apa salahnya jika kita membiarkan sahabat kita sukses?

1 jam setelah kedatangan Chanyeol di acara itu, acaranya dimulai. Acara itu dimulai dengan beberapa pertunjukkan musisi-musisi Korea Selatan. Baik boyband maupun artis solo. Baekhyun juga masih setia melihat live streaming acara itu. Tak jarang juga Baekhyun tersenyum cerah jika kamera telah meng-shoot ke arah majikannya itu, Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak bohong, Chanyeol memang sangat tampan hari ini. Dari handphone-nya saja sudah terlihat ketampanan Chanyeol. Apalagi kejadian sore tadi. Oke, Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas kembali.

Kini saatnya pengumuman nominasi 'Actor of the year' yang dimana Chanyeol salah satu dari nominasi itu. Jika melihat dari lawan-lawan Chanyeol, sangat berat. Ada Choi Minho, Xi Luhan dan Lee Donghae yang notabenenya adalah aktor-aktor sukses dan mempunyai talent yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kini saatnya pengumumannya. Jantung Chanyeol sangat berdegup kencang. Antara penasaran dan _excited _dengan pemenangnya. Tak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol, namja yang sedang live streaming di dalam mobil Chanyeol juga sedang harap-harap cemas akan pemenangnya.

"Dan pemenang dari nominasi 'Actor of the year' adalah..."  
>"Chukkae PARK CHANYEOL!"<p>

DEG

Chanyeol pemenangnya! Chanyeol pemenangnya! Setelah mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung berteriak heboh, "CHANYEOL PEMENANGNYAAA!" dan itupun tak hanya satu kali dia teriakkan, namun berkali-kali. Sampai Baekhyun tak sadar jika supir pribadi Chanyeol tengah tertidur dan terbangun karena teriakan melengkingnya itu. Untung saja, parkiran ini sedang sepi, jika tidak, Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan seberapa malunya dia. Oke kita lupakan dulu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri, dia berjalan dengan langkah tak percayanya. Karena Chanyeol memang masih tak percaya jika dia adalah pemenangnya. Bukannya dia menganggap dirinya payah. Namun, dia tak percaya bisa mengalahkan Minho, Luhan dan Donghae yang benar-benar mempunyai prestasi yang segudang. Dan akhirnya dia berdiri di _speech podium_ nya untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya. Dan entah kenapa orang pertama yang dia ingat hanyalah Baekhyun.

"_Jeongmal gamsahamnida _untuk para fansku yang selalu setia men-supportku. _Gamsahamnida _untuk kedua orangtuaku, agensi yang menaungiku sampai aku bisa sukses seperti ini. Dan penghargaan ini aku persembahkan kepada orang yang paling spesial di hidupku saat ini, dia seseorang yang kini menjadi sahabatku, yap, ini untuk _**asistenku**_."

DEG

Apa kata Chanyeol tadi? _**ASISTENKU**_? Apa yang Chanyeol maksud adalah Baekhyun? Oke Baekhyun mulai merasa pipinya memanas lagi. Apa Chanyeol juga menyukainya? Oke, Baekhyun kau mulai percaya diri. Namun..._**Asistenku?**_ Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun?

-xxxxxxxx-

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berada di mobil menuju apartemen Chanyeol untuk istirahat. Baekhyun kini memang tinggal dengan Chanyeol. Ya, walaupun memang beda kamar. Chanyeol sebenarnya sempat menawari Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu kamar. Ya, apa salahnya? Toh mereka sepasang sahabat. Tapi, lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolaknya, tentu saja untuk melindungi Chanyeol dari info-info tak sedap. Baekhyun tahu seberapa sensitifnya fans Korea pada idolanya. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu? Ya, karena Baekhyun dulunya seorang fans dari Chanyeol, bukan?

Sampai saat ini, diantara mereka berdua masih belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan piala di tangannya, sedang Baekhyun masih menunduk malu karena dia masih memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol saat berada di podium tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol sudah selesai mengamati pialanya, sedang Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang merasa heran langsung bertanya tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun,

"Baekkie, _wae geurae_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Walaupun menunduk, Baekhyun tahu bahwa wajah tampan Chanyeol sedang menyapa wajah manis-coret-tampannya. Sudah bisa ditebak? Baekhyun makin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Sontak hal itu membuat tingkat penasaran Chanyeol menjadi tingkat akut. Entah dapat keberanian darimana, Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol hanya membulatkan mata sabitnya. Apalagi wajah tampan Chanyeol sangat-sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Namun, bukannya malah menunduk, Baekhyun malah balas menatap wajah Chanyeol tepat di kedua mata Chanyeol.

"N-nan g-gwencha-chana." Gugup? Iya, Baekhyun gugup. Karena selama dia menjadi asisten plus sahabat Chanyeol, dia tak pernah melihat wajah Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini. Chanyeol makin tampan -batinnya.

"Kenapa kau gugup, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara baritone-nya. Oh my god, selamatkan aku! –teriak batin Baekhyun.

"Apa kau memikirkan perkataanku saat di podium tadi?" OMO! Kau tepat Chanyeol. Kini Baekhyun makin tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Namun, hati Baekhyun dan otaknya tak sinkron, karena ternyata otak Baekhyun menyuruh kepala Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Tipis namun tampan.

"Perkataanku memang kutujukan padamu kok,Baek." Bagus Chanyeol. Kau telah membuat jantung Baekhyun hampir -

"Kau kan , tak ada salahnya,kan. Jika aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu tak masalah kan,Baek." Chanyeol berkata begitu. Entah mengapa jantung Baekhyun yang tadinya mau melompat malah jadi meringkuk sedih di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Baiklah, wajah Baekhyun pun ternyata merespon, lihat saja perubahan raut wajahnya saat ini, raut sedih. Namun jika boleh jujur, otak Baekhyun malah heran dengan sikap Baekhyun saat ini. Ayolah, Baekhyun tidak mungkin suka pada seorang Park Chanyeol bukan? Oh tapi mungkin saja.

'_Kau hanya sahabat baginya, Baek..' _batin Baekhyun merana.

-xxx-

Baekhyun POV

Jujur, sakit saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol saat di mobil tadi. Ya, kali ini aku menyadari perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol. Aku mencintainya. Ya, walaupun aku tahu ini semua salah. Namun, hatiku mengatakan ini adalah perasaan cinta. Dan saat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, hatiku terasa sakit sekali. Kukira, semua perhatiannya selama ini kepadaku adalah bentuk cinta darinya. Namun, aku salah. Oh, Byun Baekhyun. Tahukah kau betapa bodohnya dirimu? Mana mungkin seorang aktor terkenal seperti Chanyeol _melenceng _sepertimu? Tak mungkin! Hah, mengapa hidupku selalu menyedihkan?

'TING'

Benda persegi yang ada di meja nakasku berdering. Tanda satu pesan masuk. Segera ku buka pesan itu dan demi Tuhan, itu dari Chanyeol! Tanpa sadar aku mengembangkan senyumku seakan-akan telah melupakan kekecewaanku terhadapnya. Saat membuka pesannya, betapa terkejutnya aku saat isi pesan dari Chanyeol adalah-

'_Baekkie, apa kau sibuk hari ini? Kalau tidak, ayo kita pergi keluar. Sekalian aku ingin merayakan kemenanganku hari ini. Nanti kau kujemput jam 4 sore. Berdandanlah yang cantik, Baekkie! ^^ Sampai nanti!'_

Apa-apa Chanyeol mengajakku kencan? Ah tidak tidak. Dia sudah bilang kan dia hanya ingin pergi keluar untuk merayakan kemenangannya. Sadarlah, Byun Baekhyun! Eh, iya! Aku belum membalas pesan darinya. Segera saja ku balas dengan senyum yang mengembang.

'_Aniya, Yeollie. Aku tak sibuk hari ini. Ne, aku tunggu di dormku. ^^ Dan yak! Park Chanyeol-ssi, aku ini namja! Aku tampan bukan cantik!'_

Tanpa sadar diriku malah terkekeh dengan balasan pesan dariku itu. Jujur, aku jengah jika Chanyeol mengataiku cantik. Jelas-jelas aku tampan. Eh, kok malah memuji diri sendiri? Segera aku menuju lemari untuk memilah baju yang akan dipakai.

-xxxxx-

Chanyeol memeriksa penampilannya untuk ketiga kalinya di depan cermin. Sekalipun kini dia sudah sangat tampan. Kemeja biru polos dengan tangannya yang dilinting sampai siku dan celana panjang yang sangat pas baginya. Namun, entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa dia harus tampil perfect saat bertemu seseorang nanti. Seseorang yang selama ini menjadi asistennya. Dan seseorang yang selama ini...mengisi hatinya. Ya, tak disangka, Chanyeol pun menjadi _melenceng _karena seseorang yang sangat dicintainya selama ini. Itu semua karena Byun Baekhyun. Awalnya memang sangat menggelikan bagi Chanyeol jika dia jatuh hati pada seorang namja. Namun, sejak bertemu Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu merasakan getaran-getaran aneh jika dia sedang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun atau paling tidak berdiri di samping Baekhyun pun selalu membuat jantungnya serasa meledak. Dan hari ini, Chanyeol berencana ingin menyatakan perasaannya terhadap namja mungil itu. Chanyeol sudah siap jika dia nantinya akan ditolak oleh Baekhyun dan namja mungil itu malah jijik padanya. Yang terpenting perasaan yang selama ini selalu menyesakkan hati Chanyeol akan tersampaikan.

Jam 4 sore. Saatnya Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di dorm Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah dormnya sendiri. Setelah dia berada tepat di depan pintu dorm Baekhyun, getaran-getaran kembali dirasakan olehnya. Chanyeol menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Rileks, rilekslah Park Chanyeol.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Baekhyun-ah!" seru Chanyeol dari luar pintu dengan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Tak lama setelah seruan Chanyeol, keluarlah sesosok namja mungil dengan kemeja biru yang tangannya dilinting sampai siku dan celana panjang yang juga tampak pas di kakinya. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ternyata memakai baju dan style yang sama persis. Melihat kebetulan ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tercengang karena mereka tidak tahu sama sekali jika mereka mempunyai baju yang sama. Akhirnya mereka hanya tertawa geli melihat kebetulan ini.

"Yak, kenapa kau memakai baju yang sama denganku? Kau tak kreatif sekali." Canda Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Haha, entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa bisa seperti ini. Sudahlah ayo kita pergi." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan halus Baekhyun. Sejenak Baekhyun tercekat melihat tangan putihnya digenggam erat oleh majikannya ini. Hal itu berhasil membuatnya merona kembali. Detak jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Yang jelas, Baekhyun senang sekali dengan perlakuan manis Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, masih sama seperti sebelumnya, detak jantung Chanyeol masih tak karuan. Apalagi saat dia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, rasanya beribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di hatinya. Dia senang sekali saat menggenggam tangan halus itu. Bahkan, saat di mobil pun Chanyeol tak berhenti menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Entahlah, dia merasa nyaman menggenggam tangan dengan jari-jari indahnya itu.

-xxxx-

20 menit kemudian mobil Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah. Beraneka ragam bunga tumbuh dengan indahnya mengelilingi taman ini. Rumput hijau yang subur menjadi karpet alam yang sangat indah. Demi Tuhan, ini pemandangan terindah yang pernah Baekhyun lihat selama hidupnya. Hingga setetes kristal bening mengalir dari mata indahnya. Kaget melihat Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol khawatir pada Baekhyun. Apa tempat ini salah, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Baek? Apa tempat ini tidak bagus? Ya sudah ayo kita ke tempat-"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku hanya baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan seindah ini." lirih Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tapi kau lebih indah, Baek." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap mata bulat Chanyeol seakan bertanya apa maksud dari pernyataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Chanyeol rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakannya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku tahu ini mungkin aneh untukmu. Tapi percayalah, Baek. Aku mencintai ani- maksudku aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu entah mengapa ada getaran-getaran aneh yang muncul ketika kita bertatapan atau saat aku menggenggam tanganmu." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan halus Baekhyun dan mengambil satu tangan Baekhyun yang lain dan menempelkannya pada dadanya. Tepat di jantungnya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Baek? Jantungku selalu sesak saat getaran ini terjadi. Tapi perasaan menyesakkan ini tidak membuatku sakit, tapi membuatku bahagia. Sebenarnya dulu aku sempat mengelak perasaan ini. Kupikir, aku tak mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada seorang namja. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Setelah kita bersahabat, aku sadar dan aku mengakui ini perasaan cinta. Jadi, Byun Baekhyun, would you be my boyfriend?" Perkataan Chanyeol membuat tetesan kristal bening dari mata Baekhyun berlomba-lomba jatuh di pipinya. Baekhyun sangat tak menyangka, Chanyeol pun menyukai dirinya. Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

Melihat Baekhyun tak merespon apapun, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menumpukan lututnya di rumput hijau itu dan menyodorkan setangkai mawar putih yang entah kapan Chanyeol memetiknya. Baekhyun yang kaget Chanyeol bersimpuh padanya tertegun. Sirat mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya sangat tulus.

"Baekhyun-ah. Jika kau mengambil bunga ini, kuanggap kau menerimaku. Namun jika kau tak mengambil bunga ini, kuanggap kau menolakku." Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan tulus Chanyeol sangat sangat tersentuh.

"Ireona, Chanyeol. Ayo, ireona-" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tegap Chanyeol untuk membuat Chanyeol berdiri. Tapi Chanyeol masih bersikukuh dengan sikap tubuhnya.

"Aniya. Aku akan tetap seperti ini sampai kau menerimaku." Bantah Chanyeol sambil terus menyodorkan tangkai bunga mawar putih kepada Baekhyun.

"Ya makanya kau bangun dulu, baru aku menjawab pertanyaanmu." Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Tanpa disangka Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjinjit dan-

CHU

Baekhyun menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Omo! Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Apa mungkin Baekhyun juga menyukainya? Jika tidak, mengapa Baekhyun menciumnya? Bisa Chanyeol rasakan detak jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Malah ini lebih cepat daripada getaran-getaran yang biasanya dia rasakan.

"Itu jawabanku, kau mengerti kan, Channie?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dia dapat keberanian dari mana sehingga dia berani mencium Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya tadi hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun pun menyukai dirinya. Hah, lega rasanya.

"Terima kasih, Baekkie." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat seakan Baekhyun adalah benda favoritnya yang sangat disayanginya. Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol terkekeh dan tersenyum bahagia juga. Setelah puas dengan pelukannya, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menempelkan hidung mereka sehingga jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Baekhyun mulai merasa pipinya memanas lagi. Melihat Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini menjadikan wajah Chanyeol sangat tampan di matanya.

"Sama-sama, Channie." Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan bertemulah bibir mereka. Kali ini agak sedikit liar daripada yang Baekhyun lakukan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai mengecup dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dan menggigit pelan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini bagaikan berada di surga. Sentuhan Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya melayang. Setelah 6 menit berpagut, Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun yang sama-sama menatapnya. Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju rumput dan duduk menghadap taman bunga.

"Channie, duduklah." Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, mulai sekarang kau tidak jadi asistenku lagi, ne?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol seolah bertanya apa-maksudnya?

"Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai aktor. Menjadi aktor impianmu, kan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat terkejut sejenak, namun setelahnya dia tersenyum lebar sampai eyesmile indahnya terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aniya. Aku tidak mau jadi aktor." Pernyataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau-"

"Aku lebih senang jadi asistenmu, Chan. Lagipula jika aku jadi aktor dan aku dapat drama yang mengharuskan aku melakukan adegan kiss, apa kau tak cemburu?" canda Baekhyun dengan matanya yang melirik jahil ke arah namjachingu nya. Chanyeol yang merasa digoda oleh Baekhyun melirik kesal ke arahnya.

"Yak! Yak! Kau tidak boleh kiss dengan orang lain!" Baekhyun mendengus karena tahu bahwa dia menang saat ini. Chanyeol memang pencemburu. Baekhyun belum melakukannya pun dia sudah melarangnya. Chanyeol, Chanyeol.

"Hehe, ne ne. Makanya, masih mau menjadikanku aktor?" Chanyeol mendesis kesal. Namun setelahnya dia menyeringai entah apa maksudnya. Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan seringaian Chanyeol yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu.

"Geure. Kau tak akan kujadikan aktor, tapi kau kujadikan asitenku sekaligus asisten rumah tangga, ne? Kau kan cantik, jadi kau yang mengurus anak-anak kita nanti." Ekspresi takut Baekhyun segera tergantikan oleh ekspresi kesal.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan aku ini tampan. Lagipula, mana mungkin kita mempunyai anak, kita kan namja." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada datar dibarengi ekspresi facepalm nya. Kadang tingkah Chanyeol sangat konyol.

"Haha. Salahkan wajahmu yang cantik dan imut itu Baekki, jadi aku terobsesi kau seperti wanita dan bisa mempunyai anak. HAHA."

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! AKU NAMJAAA!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi dan setelahnya mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah lari meninggalkannya. Dan setelah itu terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran layaknya drama India_-. Setelah lelah berkejar-kejaran, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali duduk diatas rumput dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah yang pernah ada di kehidupan mereka berdua. Terutama bagi Baekhyun. Walaupun dia tak berhasil meraih impiannya menjadi aktor, namun Baekhyun menemukan impian terindahnya, yaitu..menjadi asisten dari aktor terkenal, Park Chanyeol. Malah Baekhyun mendapat lebih dari itu, Baekhyun kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih aktor favoritnya itu. Dan kini, Baekhyun berjanji dia akan selalu berada di samping Chanyeol. Tak peduli reaksi dari fans Chanyeol nanti seperti apa setelah tahu bahwa idolanya ini _melenceng_, yang terpenting, mereka dapat merasakan kebahagiaan saat mereka bersama.

'_...I didn't reach my dreams, but i find my truly dreams, that is..can be in your side with be your assistant..' –Reaching Dreams-_

~FIN~

A/N : Gyaaaah akhirnya FF ini selesai jugaa Setelah kurang lebih 4 bulan –atau lebih- ngebuluk di laptop, akhirnya FF ini selesaii –bersorak- :v Haqhaq, saya memang termasuk penulis yang pemalas. Satu FF bisa selesai dalam waktu paling singkat 1 minggu (WTF_-) dan paling lama, ya ini bisa sampe 4 bulan O_O Ga kebayang sumpah kalo bikin chapter, ini aja bikin oneshoot bisa sampe 4 bulan gini -_-

En' soal FF ini, kalo ada kalimat yang salah itu pure kekhilafan seorang manusia-' dan kalo kalian mau tau ya, ide FF ini muncul ketika saya main game online dengan judul yang sama –Reaching Dreams- di situs (piipp-sensor-). Aneh emang, tapi pokonya ceritanya hampir sama kaya gini, bedanya tokoh utama cuman nyari pekerjaan dan ketemulah jadi asisten aktor tanpa punya ambisi jadi aktor kaya Baekhyun. But, tokoh yang di game yeoja ya, don't misunderstand :v –kenapa jadi bahas game _- -

Last, karena saya yakin yang baca cuma sedikit, minta review nya aja deh, bagus apa engga, kalo ada saran, silahkan boleh membubuhkan/? Sarannya. Gomawo! Salam EXO-L !


End file.
